<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moments In Between: A Raven's Sanctum by BattleScarredRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677648">The Moments In Between: A Raven's Sanctum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven'>BattleScarredRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moments In Between [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Nine-Tenths of Pre-Golden Age Data Is Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the going gets tough, even the mighty battle-scarred Raven needs a Sanctum to call her own.</p>
<p>Takes place just after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594999/chapters/62399527#workskin">Chapter 4 ('The Sanctum') in 'A Raven's Vow of Vengeance'.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moments In Between [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moments In Between: A Raven's Sanctum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I wanted to put this scene into 'A Raven's Vow of Vengeance' but felt like it didn't flow. So I'm doing it as it's own one-shot here.</p>
<p>Featuring Dallas-13/Ysabeau Sanctum goodness, yes.</p>
<p>This is gonna be part of a long series of sort of 'slice of life' fics of moments I wanted to include in my main stories, but left out for one reason or other. Consider it sort of like deleted scenes of a movie, except these moments are still very much part of my 'canon' of what I've got going on.</p>
<p>Anyway. Enjoooy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>We’ve done some good together, you and I. Why don’t you stay here in the City?”</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>“I’m a single, dusty, one-eyed crow. I bring bad luck and destruction to everything I touch. I belong in the wilds, where the only thing I can harm are those that wish me dead.”</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>“These people wouldn’t call you bad luck. They’d call you a messenger of hope. A raven, not a crow.”</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>“Fine. I’ll stay. But only because you asked, not because some big white ball in the sky brought me back from the dead.”</em> </b>
</p>
<p>- Ysabeau Sanctum and Dallas-13.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> “Do you remember when you first came to the City?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas-13 stared up at the Awoken woman on top of her, incredulous. Her partner was naked, her pale, shimmering flesh pressed against her own equally bare body. Fiery coloured hair framed a pair of glowing eyes that glanced back down at her, mirroring the Exo’s own in colour, and full of amusement. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You really want to reminisce about that right now?” The Hunter asked her Warlock partner in disbelief. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Awoken woman’s lips brushed along her jaw. “A little nostalgia never hurt anyone, Dal.” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Yeah, but… </em> <b> <em>right now</em> </b> <em> , Iz? Seriously?” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> The Warlock laughed. “You really are tense as hell, aren’t you? What happened to letting me help you relax?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas thumped her head back into the pillow underneath her. “Remind me how we became friends again?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh, I see. It’s alright for you to recall memories and talk about them, but I’m apparently banned?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sky above, Ysabeau, you know what I mean! Now just shut up and kiss me again already, damn it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Warlock obliged, kissing the other side of the Hunter’s jaw and nibbling down her neck. She then ground her hips into Dallas’ for good measure, eliciting a surprised noise from the Exo in response. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Better?” Ysabeau teased lightly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I would say getting there.” Dallas let out another noise that sounded close to a huff. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ll take it.” The Warlock’s pale lips were on her again, kissing back up the path she’d just nibbled down. “But, why don’t we mix it up a little?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ysabeau rolled off the Exo Hunter, motioning towards a dark corner of the room. Dallas’ good eye watched with curiosity as the Awoken Warlock started rummaging, clearly looking for something. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for, soon returning back to the waiting Hunter, a phallic shaped object in her hand. Dallas’ good eye widened. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Before you say anything, I know you’ve not always been great with penetration.” Ysabeau spoke before the Exo could form any kind of protest. “This is designed for Exos to use on other people, and gives them pleasure at the same time.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas’ jaw parts fell slack. “You… got a toy specifically for… me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Maaaybe.” The Warlock’s voice was singsong, almost, as she came to sit back on the bed next to her partner. “I want you to enjoy yourself in a way you feel comfortable, and this is about getting you relaxed more than it is about me. That is, if you want to try it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas knew she was very particular when it came to sexual acts - she wasn’t sure if it was an Exo thing in general, or just something specific to her - but even she had to admit that Ysabeau had piqued her interest. That, and she was touched by the lengths the Awoken Warlock was going to in order to accommodate her. She found herself nodding at the request. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “How does it work, exactly?” The Exo Hunter tilted her head to one side. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You just sort of… slot it on, I think. Then it links seamlessly with the rest of your systems like it was already a part of you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I want you to do it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was Ysabeau’s turn to incline her head now, her glowing emerald eyes blinking, a flicker of uncertainty there. “Are you sure, Dal?” </em>
</p>
<p><em> The battle-scarred Exo nodded. “You know I’m not one to lay myself bare before just </em> <b> <em>anybody</em> </b> <em> , Iz. I trust you; you’ve never given me reason not to. So, please.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Hearing her leader beg was new for Ysabeau, sending the Awoken Warlock almost scrabbling to comply when the words left her partner’s mouth. A quick motion of deft fingers, and the phallus was slotted in place at the top of Dallas’ slit. Ysabeau allowed her fingers to linger for a moment, tracing slow, teasing lines across the Exo’s opening before stroking up the shaft of the toy that was now part of the Hunter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hitched static escaped Dallas as her remaining electric green optic winked offline and her hips thrust of their own accord. “I-Iz…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Warlock’s free hand travelled to the Hunter’s face, fingertips tracing scar-like warpaint as well as actual battle-scars, the latter of which was something that riddled Dallas’ entire body. The Exo’s epithet was apt - truly, she was a battle-scarred raven - but Ysabeau was unfazed by the old trophies of war and life as she explored Dallas’ body reverently, first by hand, then by kisses. All the while, the hand at the Exo’s loins did not cease their movements either, and Ysabeau had practically gone into a state of trance with her motions on her partner until Dallas suddenly seized both her wrists and snapped her out of it. </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Iz… </em> <b> <em>damn</em> </b> <em> .” The Hunter sounded ragged. Ysabeau could feel the chaotic pulses of Arc against her skin from the Exo’s palms as she held her still. “I… I know you said you wanted to help me relax, but…” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Ysabeau blinked. Then frowned. “Was it too much?” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “A little, yes.” Dallas answered, her good eye coming back online. Upon seeing the Warlock’s expression, however, she seemed to regret her answer and change her mind, backpedalling fast. “I... I mean. Not in a bad way! Just… </em> <b> <em>wow</em> </b> <em> .” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Everything clicked into place for Ysabeau suddenly. “Wait… you nearly got off from that?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah, well… you might’ve been right about me being tense as hell.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You did recruit me for my keen observational skills.” The Warlock chuckled dryly. “Do you need a moment?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I wouldn’t mind you kissing me again.” Dallas requested quietly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ysabeau leaned over to kiss her, pale breasts pressing flush to the Exo’s own chest as she did so. One of the Hunter’s hands cupped the Awoken’s cheek as she reciprocated as best she could. It was situations like this where she found herself softly cursing her current anatomy mentally for being a minor handicap. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re worrying again, aren’t you?” Her Warlock partner called her out. “I swear if someone finds a way to power the City using stress, you and Zavala could probably power it between you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Please don’t talk about him.” Dallas growled. She hadn’t yet forgiven him for trying to bar her from going after Cayde’s killers, nor his attempt at having her agree to voluntary exile. Her anger was fleeting, however, and her face soon softened again. “How did you know I was worrying?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Because I’ve asked you about three times now if you were okay with me carrying on, and you didn’t answer. That, and your kisses are slowly getting less heated.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Hunter blinked. Had she really tuned out that much? She blinked again, albeit in confusion this time, when Ysabeau started laughing at her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Light, I wish you could see your face right now.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas’ scuffed brow plates furrowed at the Warlock beside her as she realised the Awoken woman was joking around. “You’re such an ass, Iz.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ysabeau only laughed harder, putting a finger to the pouting Exo’s mouth plates. “Oh shush. We both know you love it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Hunter lurched her face forward a little, gently butting the Awoken Warlock’s finger from her mouth, before jabbing back sarcastically with, “Unfortunately,” even though though there was nothing unfortunate about it and, as Ysabeau had just said, they both knew it. </em>
</p>
<p><em> “In all seriousness, though,” the Warlock kissed along Dallas’ jaw once again as she softly spoke, “ </em> <b> <em>are</em> </b> <em> you good with carrying on?” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> The Hunter caught her partner’s shimmering cheek with a black and red hand of metal. Her mouth plates parted to speak, but no words would come, so the Exo just settled for gazing longingly into Ysabeau’s eyes with her only working one, hoping it would convey what she could not with words. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey.” Pale fingers wrapped around the Exo’s as their owner addressed Dallas gently. “I’ve got you. We don’t-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Iz.” The Hunter’s vocal synth finally kicked into life again, its faint red glow lighting Ysabeau’s skin. There was a long pause before Dallas spoke again, voice vulnerable but also full of need. “Please.” </em>
</p>
<p><em> Words when in an intimate situation such as this did not come easily to the battle-scarred Hunter, Ysabeau knew this, but neither needed words at times like this. The Warlock knew what her leader wanted - no, </em> <b> <em>needed</em> </b> <em> - right now, and she would give it to her. Slowly. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Lie back.” She instructed the Exo simply. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas did so, and Ysabeau straddled her waist, hands running up and down her synthetic flesh, easing out any remaining tension from her partner, before she eased herself onto the Exo’s new phallic addition. The moment their hips met, Dallas’ optic winked offline once more and her vocal synth hitched. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Stars, if I’m dreaming, please don’t wake me.” The Exo’s voice was shaky as she spoke. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “And if it isn’t?” She felt the Warlock lean down and press against her body, nose brushing where hers would have been had she been human. “What then?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “... Fuck me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The breathless sounding statement could have easily been interpreted as either an answer to Ysabeau’s question or an order for her to continue. She chose to see it as the latter, pushing herself back into an upright position in order to grind her hips against Dallas’. Every now and then, she would lift herself off the phallus penetrating her, before hilting herself back on the column of silicone roughly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Fuck.” Another curse escaped Dallas’ mouth plates as she curled her fingers into the bedsheets, desperate for something solid to grip on. Her optics had yet to come back online. “Iz, I…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m going to make you come so hard, Dal.” The Exo felt the Awoken Warlock lean down again as she rode her, her breath warm against her face plates as she whispered huskily by her right audio processor. “Let yourself go…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas’ hips twitched then, as Ysabeau’s voice stirred something deep within her. Her hands snapped to the Warlock’s back before she could pull away again, keeping her pressed close. Almost certainly, her metal fingers would leave bruises on her partner’s (lover’s?) softer flesh, something that Dallas was normally conscious about, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about right now. The Hunter’s mouth plates, despite their owner’s lack of sight, found Ysabeau’s lips easily, and both women kissed hungrily as if their lives depended on it. The Warlock responded to her leader’s shift in mood by speeding up her movements. Static left one woman, while laboured pants left the other, the precipice rapidly approaching. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Iz, I’m… fuck. Please…” Dallas was practically begging. She was so close, it almost hurt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ysabeau pulled back long enough to purr quietly, “Come for me, Dal.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas’ hips jerked and spasmed before she could stop herself. Her fingers dug into her partner’s back. She felt flesh pinch between her mouth plates momentarily as she tried to stifle her cry of ecstasy, to no avail in the end. The Hunter cried out even louder when she felt the Warlock’s walls clench around the phallus that was, for all intents and purposes, now part of her own body. Had she not been riding out a high already, the Exo was almost certain that would have done the trick. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When she next became aware of her surroundings, Dallas could still feel Ysabeau’s weight pressed against her, only heavier now that the Warlock was no longer supporting herself. Beneath her hands, she could feel the warmth of the Awoken’s Solar Light flaring periodically in time to the rise and fall of her ribcage as she breathed heavily from their exertions. The Exo stroked her partner’s back gently and, with effort, forced her remaining optic back online. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Damn Iz, I needed that.” Dallas’ voice, when she finally found it again, hitched as she spoke. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I know.” The Warlock breathed, nestling the side of her face into the crook of the Hunter’s neck. “I’m glad you feel better. And don’t worry about the bruises; I’ll have Leon fix them later.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas was too spent to worry about that right now. Too spent to shift Ysabeau off of her, as well. Too spent to move, even. Part of her wished they could stay tangled like this forever, in the comfort of each other’s warm embrace. Technically, being Guardians, they could. But her vengeance called out to her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Iz?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hm?” The Awoken hummed quietly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “About what I said earlier… about us not being able to do this…” Dallas began, but Ysabeau put a finger to her mouth plates, silencing her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re scared.” The Warlock surmised out loud. “Given your past, that’s understandable. But as I said earlier, I’m not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. Wherever you lead, I’ll follow. If you fall, I’ll be there to pick you up. My blade is your blade. My words are my Bond. And my Bond is my promise.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dallas pressed a gentle kiss to her partner’s forehead. “I couldn’t do this without you, Iz. Thank you. I…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But the Dawnblade had already drifted off to sleep, and the Hunter let whatever she was about to say die on her mouth plates. She allowed her optic to wink off once more. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Perhaps, given her past, it was for the best that she did not get to finish her confession after all. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>